Communication devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants, have made it possible to keep track of phone calls. As the use of mobile communications devices becomes more popular, mobile communication devices are relied on as a primary means of communication. The volume of communications received or sent by a communication device can be considerable and are often difficult to manage due to the large volumes. In addition to the increase in use of and reliance on communication devices, the improved mobility of communication devices allows mobile devices to receive calls when a user is often busy doing something else. A call may be answered, terminated, or missed. In addition to this status, calls are identified with a date and time when the call was logged.